


Любовное зелье

by 3cheers4tyranny



Series: What to write challenge by hadrim [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4tyranny/pseuds/3cheers4tyranny
Summary: По экспертному мнению Милы, Венди была серьезной конкуренткой на льду и действительно очень жесткосердечной девушкой. По не-экспертному мнению Гоши, она была идеалом девушки и поэтому он обязан был растопить ее сердце своей любовью, даже если для этого придется полагаться на зелья. По обычному мнению Юры, у Гошана был ужасный вкус на женщин и все это очень скоро закончится очередным его эмо-кризисом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Часть выполнения писательского челленджа от hadrim.  
> День 1. Любовное зелье.

— Это не сработает.  
— Точно сработает.  
— Не, чувак, не сработает.  
— А вдруг все-таки?..  
— Тише вы, оба!  
Мила гневно шикнула на Юру и Гошу. Оба обиженно поджали губы, но возразить ей все-таки не решились и смиренно закрыли рты. Повисла гнетущая тишина. Вся троица дружно выглянула из-за угла.  
Корзинка с кексами все еще мирно стояла на полу коридора отеля, аккурат напротив номера 1206 — большая, красивая и с аккуратным красным бантиком на ручке. Пышные кексики с самую малость подпаленными донышками были выпечены собственноручно Гошей, «по особому рецепту», как он сам это называл — и одному богу было известно, как и где он умудрился их испечь. Самый верхний и самый красивый из них всех был украшен глазурью и должен был служить заменой записке с именем адресата. В общем, то, что Гошан здорово запарился со всем этим планом, было ясно Миле и Юре как день.  
— Так что за пойло, говоришь, ты в глазурь зафигачил? — решил уточнить Юра, гипнотизируя взглядом кексы. Запах от них, нужно было признаться, раздавался отменный.  
— Не пойло, а зелье, — буркнул Гоша. — Любовное. Рецепт пра-пра-пра-пра-пра... — он начал считать «пра» на пальцах, быстро сбился, начал было считать заново, но поймал на себе скептический взгляд Юры и Милы и быстро закончил: -...бабушки. Ведунья она была. Сильная.  
— Ну, это многое объясняет, — коротко бросила Мила, окинув Гошу многозначительным взглядом. Юра хмыкнул. Гоша явно хотел что-то уточнить или возразить, но тут все трое услышали звук открывающейся двери и дружно вжались в стеночку.  
Из номера вышла длинноволосая брюнетка со спортивным рюкзаком наперевес — Венди Грейс, американская фигуристка одиночного разряда, бронзовый призер Олимпийских игр, дважды серебряный призер Гран-При и по совместительству — очередная любовь на всю жизнь Георгия Поповича. Пока что, правда, неразделенная. Уже третий день подряд он всеми правдами и неправдами отчаянно пытался добиться ее внимания и расположения, но все, что ему доставалось в ответ, были лишь полные безразличия взгляды и суровые отговорки о том, что она приехала сюда соревноваться, а не новые знакомства заводить. По экспертному мнению Милы, она была серьезной конкуренткой на льду и действительно очень жесткосердечной девушкой. По не-экспертному мнению Гоши, она была идеалом девушки и поэтому он обязан был растопить ее сердце своей любовью, даже если для этого придется полагаться на зелья. По обычному мнению Юры, у Гошана был ужасный вкус на женщин и все это очень скоро закончится очередным его эмо-кризисом.  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. По крайней мере, Мила, Гоша и Юра ничего не слышали.  
Наконец, Мила не выдержала, отпихнула обоих мальчишек (называть их мужчинами, учитывая абсурдность ситуации, язык у нее не поворачивался) в сторону и выглянула из-за угла.  
— Ну что там, ну что там? — громким шепотом вдруг затребовали оба. Мила опять шикнула на них.  
— Она подняла корзинку, — тихо прокомментировала она. — Рассматривает. Куда-то идет... к номеру напротив?  
Мила опять спряталась. Раздался стук в дверь — видимо, Венди стучалась к соседям напротив. Пара секунд тишины — и дверь открылась.  
— Ох, Венди, здравствуйте! — вдруг услышала троица голос Виктора. Гоша широко раскрыл глаза и рванул ближе к углу, чтобы услышать тихий диалог Венди и Виктора.  
— Мне кажется, это ваше, — без приветствий заявила Венди. Гоша увидел, как тот с интересом рассматривает его кексы.  
— Мы не заказывали, — улыбнулся Виктор.  
— Это оставили у моей двери. Уверена, это ошибка. Больше похоже на то, что кто-то решил отправить эту корзинку вам, но перепутал двери. Я живу напротив.  
Витя посмотрел в сторону указанного номера. А затем вновь на кексы и на Венди.  
— Но я не знаю никого, кто мог бы додуматься сделать мне такой подарок.  
— А я не знаю никого, кому еще на этом этаже могло бы адресоваться... это. Так вы забираете кексы или нет?  
Виктор помолчал. Пожевал губу. И быстро сдался — все-таки запах действительно был отменный. Перехватив из рук Венди корзинку, он тут же взял из нее в самый верхний кексик и вгрызся в него зубами, довольно замычав.  
Гоша сдавленно пискнул. Юра практически слышал, как внутри него что-то с треском и звоном ломается. Мила, быстро смекнув, что происходит, оттащила Гошу от угла.  
— Ты что на кексе написал, блаженный? — обманчиво ласковым тоном, будто она говорила с ребенком или с умалишенным, поинтересовалась она.  
— Ну, первую букву ее имени, — выдавил Гоша. — V — значит Венди, все такое.  
Мила хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу. Потом подумала и хлопнула по лбу Гошу.  
— W, дурень, — наконец, выдала она. — А V — значит Виктор.  
Юра пырснул в кулак и едва-едва сумел прикрыть смех тихим покашливанием. Гоша с ужасом посмотрел на Милу, видно, только сейчас догнав, что же все-таки произошло, а затем резко выглянул за угол. Виктор, не переставая щебетать с Венди, за обе щеки уплетал самый главный кекс из всей корзины — тот самый, с глазурью и любовным зельем в ней. Юра подумал даже, что Гоша уже готов сейчас же наброситься на Виктора и силой выбить из его рук (и рта, очевидно) злополучный кексик, но Миле удалось удержать его за плечо, будь благословенна ее нечеловеческая сила.  
Разговор подходил к концу. Виктор облизал пальцы, на которых осталось еще немного глазури, и радушно попрощался с Венди, поблагодарив ее за кексы; та, развернувшись на пятках, ушла в сторону лифтов.  
— Юри! — донеслось до троицы, когда и Виктор решил вернуться в номер. — Смотри, халявные кексы!  
Дверь за ним выразительно хлопнула.  
— Ну все. Пиздец тебе, Гошан, — емко прокомментировал Юра, отлипая, наконец, от стенки. — Теперь Виктор в тебя влюбится и решит... оттренировать. А Юри потом тебя порешает. Он же японец, они там все поголовно ножами и сюрикенами с детства владеют. Кровь ниндзя! Я сам видел, ага.  
Гоша спрятал лицо в ладонях и тихо взвыл.  
— А может, не сработает? — с надеждой произнес он.  
— Не, Гошан, — Юра гаденько ухмыльнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. В голове его зарождался гениальный план. — Точно сработает.


End file.
